


Day Off

by smokeandmirrorscloakanddagger



Series: Bucky/Reader [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a puppy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Give him love, MY POOR CHILD, Napping, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and clingy, bucky is actually a giant dog, he's needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandmirrorscloakanddagger/pseuds/smokeandmirrorscloakanddagger
Summary: Bucky really wants to take a nap with the reader, but she just wants to read.OrBucky is a giant dog that needs a lot of attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly cute. At least I think so. I meant for this to be like 500 words but I'm so wordy it hurts. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it xx :)

“Please,” he whines, standing in the doorway to the living room. Y/N doesn’t look up from her book, curled in on herself on the couch. “Please, doll?”

She heaves a deep sigh and looks up, no longer able to focus after ten minutes of Bucky’s begging. “I want to read, Buck. This is my day off too.” He lets out a whine and shifts from foot to foot. “Just go nap by yourself. I don’t know why you need me there.” She lifts her book again and does her best to ignore Bucky’s hurt expression.

It’s quiet for a few minutes and Y/N thinks Bucky might’ve finally left her alone when he flops down onto the couch next to her and buries his face into her hip, arms pushing around her waist to tug her a little closer. “Please?” comes his muffled plea into the soft material of her sweatpants. “I don’t sleep well without you, sweetheart. And all I wanna do is cuddle with my girl.”

One of her hands comes down to tangle in his hair, fingernails gently scraping against his scalp. He practically purrs with pleasure. “You are the softest man I have ever met,” she says affectionately as she sets her book down on the armrest of the couch. He turns his head to look up at her with round, tired eyes.

“All I want is to spend my day with you,” he says sweetly before nuzzling back into her hip.

Y/N groans and lets her hand travel down to the nape of his neck to massage gently, “How am I supposed to say no with you being so cuddly and adorable?”

“Don’t,” he murmurs, kissing her clothed hip before pulling himself closer to kiss her stomach and rest his head there on the soft covered flesh, arms still tightly around her middle. “Please, sugar, you can keep readin’ just come to bed so I can lay with you.”

“Why don’t you just lie here?” She asks tugging on his dark locks before dragging her hand down to rub at the stubble on his jaw. “Just stay right here with me.”

He whines against her belly before heaving himself up, curling his legs up, the whole top half of his body in her lap now, “It’s not as comfortable here and the lights are too bright and Sam’ll come in here and start talkin’ to ya to annoy me and then I’ll have to punch him.” Bucky reaches up and cups his hand around her neck, thumb stroking along her jaw. “What’s wrong with me wantin’ to nap with my girl there?”

Y/N smiles and leans down to press a quick kiss to his pouty lips, “There’s nothing wrong with that. I just really wanna finish this book and I know you’ll want the lights off.”

Bucky’s quiet for a moment and so she pulls back, picking her book up to start reading again when he says, “What about a compromise?”

“Hmm?” she hums, not looking away from her book, not really hearing him anyways. He sighs and starts to pull away from her. Really, he just wants attention, particularly _her_ attention. They’d been so busy the past few weeks that he’s barely seen her and now that they both had a day off _and_ at the same time, all she wanted to do was read? It’s hard for him not to feel a little self-conscious and rejected. It is possible after all that she just doesn’t want to be around him.

When he pulls away entirely and starts to stand her fingers circle his wrist. He glances over to find Y/N staring at him in confusion, “Where are you going?”

“I’m just gonna leave you to your book.”

She frowns at him, “Okay…” His heart drops but he still gives her a shaky smile before trying to stand again. “But baby,” her voice stops Bucky, “I thought we were gonna compromise?”

Bucky is instantly back on the couch, all doubt gone suddenly, head in her lap, “Yeah. And?”

She scoffs at his ridiculousness, “Stay here and let me read for half an hour more and then I’ll go nap with you for as long as you want.”

That is something he can live with so he cuddles back into her as best as he can and closes his eyes. Y/N chuckles and throws a blanket over his body before going back to her book, keeping one hand twined with his flesh one. Really she doesn’t mind his clinginess, she thinks as she gazes down at his peaceful figure.

 

~

 

Half an hour later she’s poking him awake, “Buck?” He only groans in response and attempts to pull her back down onto the couch, grumbling when she moves out of his reach. “C’mon baby, don’t you wanna come snuggle with me?”

“Snuggle with me here,” he grouses without opening his eyes, his brow creasing adorably as he burrows further into the couch, noting that it wasn’t nearly as enjoyable now that Y/N had stood up.

Y/N hums, “Guess I’ll go by myself. Only thing is that bed is so big and cold…maybe I’ll have to ask somebody else to come cuddle with me-,”

He sits up in a flash, dark hair wild and messy around his head. “You wouldn’t dare,” Bucky growls, pulling her down onto his lap. She only leans forward and kisses him sweetly, first on the lips before peppering kisses to the corners of his mouth teasingly.

“Ready now?” In response he just buries his face in her neck and groans. “Aw poor thing, what can I do to make this an easier transition for you?”

“Kiss me again?” He asks against her, scruff tickling her throat.

Y/N runs her hand up his back and over his shoulders, soothing him gently before she reaches the hair at his neck and tangles her fingers there so she can tug his head back carefully. “Hey Blue,” she murmurs, gazing into his vibrant azure eyes. “I’ll always give you a kiss.”

“Then what are you waiting on sugar?”

She throws her head back and laughs before crashing her lips against his, fingers traveling to either side of his face, kissing him harder when she feels him smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleepy?” she asks when his hands start to drift up the back of her shirt, tracing her soft skin.

Bucky’s hands go to her hips and squeeze gently before sliding up her back again. When he reaches the clasp on her bra he quickly unhooks it and moves his hands around to cradle her ribs and brush his thumbs against the bottom curve of her breasts. He keeps his face pressed into her shoulder the entire time. “I am,” he comments tiredly. “I just like to touch you.”

“I know baby,” she pats his hair gently. “I know.” Y/N shifts so her knees are on either sides of his hips, pressing their chests together. Carefully she strokes her fingers down his spine as her chin rests on his shoulder and his arms go back around her, gripping tightly but not too tightly to be uncomfortable, the pressure carefully calculated.

Ever since they’ve been together Bucky has been like this, in need of near constant skin to skin contact. Most of the time there wasn’t a sexual expectation behind it. He just really liked to touch her, to feel her soft skin against his, to feel how warm and pliant she is, a physical representation of her trust. She trusts him enough to touch her tenderly, to see every part of her, to not hurt her, in fact to keep her safe.

Bucky runs his hands down her thighs before gripping them and standing from the couch. Y/N automatically wraps her legs around his hips as he begins walking toward their room before asking, “You know why I like you so much, Barnes?”

“Why’s that babydoll?”

“’Cause I know if I decided I never wanted to walk anywhere ever again that you would carry me anywhere I wanted to go. And I could trust you not to drop me.”

He chuckles as he reaches their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them once inside, “A good reason…and a true one. I’d do pretty much anything you asked me to.”

She leans back a little in his arms to look into his eyes. Her fingers keep dancing through the hair at the nape of his neck, “Good thing you trust me not to ask you to do _anything_.”

A smile creases his face, nose scrunching up adorably, “And that’s why I like you so much.” He walks over to their bed and deposits her there before turning away to strip out of his sweatpants and shirt. Y/N reaches under her shirt to discard her already half-off bra thanks to Bucky, to then shuck off her sweatpants and pull back the duvet.

The sleepy super-soldier collapses onto the bed, seemingly already half asleep again. Y/N tells Friday to put down their blinds and turn off their lights before she asks Bucky, “Little spoon or big spoon, Bucky?”

“Neither,” he mutters, reaching for her in the dark to pull her on top of his chest. “Just like this, Y/N.”

She laughs quietly settling her legs on the outside of his and laying her head on his chest, gently brushing her fingers through his hair. For a little while it’s quiet as Bucky settles his arms around her waist and huffs out a sigh of contentment, finally having gotten what he’d been begging for for the better part of a day. Happiness floods him and he can’t help but smile into the darkness.

Y/N is nearly asleep when Bucky starts murmuring to her in the dark, chest vibrating with every word. It’s mostly nonsense as he lets his guard down in the warm safety of their room. “…so important to me. And I hope that you keep lookin’ at me the way you do for a long, long time. Don’t know what I’d do without you really. Maybe we can order pizza later? No, we always fight about toppings and I made you cry the last time. I’m still really sorry about that, and anyways Sam and Tony’ll show up and want some and then everything’ll be ruined. Maybe Chinese instead…or get somethin’ from the Indian place you showed me. That was really good.”

She runs her fingers along the scars on his left shoulder as he talks, tracing and caressing. The fact that he doesn’t pause or flinch as she does so shows his level of trust and belief in her. The whole time he talks Bucky never stops stroking his hands, metal and flesh alike, over her back and shoulders and hips.

“…and so he said that I couldn’t keep the cat. It’s true I wouldn’t be here enough to take proper care of it. So, me and Steve took it to the shelter and they called yesterday to let me know she got adopted, sent a picture of the owner with the cat too. Apparently that’s not allowed usually but they told the woman and she was more than happy…Are you asleep?”

She smiles into his chest, “No, I’m listening. Keep going, I like your voice.”

“Makin’ me blush doll,” he says proudly before continuing on, happy to just have his girl all to himself for once. He tugs on her shirt after a few more minutes of rambling, “Can we take this off? I wanna feel you.” They often slept naked and so Y/N sits up and takes her shirt off, his hands coming up to cup her breasts softly and run his thumbs against her nipples gently before pulling her back down to his chest. She buries her face into his neck. “God, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

“Hush,” she says.

“And so soft and lovely,” he says, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. “And I am so lucky.”

Y/N kisses his chin, “I think we’re both pretty lucky.”

He hums in agreement as she presses her nose into his throat, inhaling deeply. “Let’s sleep now babydoll,” he says as he pulls the duvet over their heads, voice worn-out and drowsy.

“You’re the one that’s been talking. Telling me about going to the grocery store with Sam. You should have known that would be a disaster. You two better send them some money and an apology letter,” Y/N complains jokingly against his skin.

He shushes her and kisses her lips softly before dropping off into sleep, his whole body relaxed and peaceful. She chuckles and winds her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before pressing her forehead to his temple. “I love you, you stupid puppy man,” she mumbles before falling asleep. His arms tighten slightly around her waist as he smiles.

Bucky loves her too.


End file.
